The present invention relates generally to automobile and cargo transport, and more particularly, to a parallel shaft strap tie down apparatus and system.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art vehicle transport trailer 100. Several vehicles 105 can be transported on the trailer. Each of the vehicles typically has its own platform 110 onto which each vehicle 105 is secured.
FIG. 2 illustrates a side view of a prior art vehicle trailer tie down system 101. As previously described, each vehicle 105 is secured to its platform 110. FIG. 2 illustrates the vehicle 105 tied to its platform 110 by straps 115 arranged around each wheel 106 of the vehicle 105. The vehicle 105 is typically restrained to the platform 100, and therefore the trailer, by arranging the straps 115 to the wheels 106 of the vehicle 105 and the platform 110 or other part of the trailer. The straps 115 are placed in tension to prevent movement.
FIG. 3 illustrates a top perspective view of the prior art vehicle trailer tie down system 101 of FIG. 2. Currently, locking mechanisms 120 are implemented to keep the straps 115 from loosening due to forces acting upon the vehicle 105 (e.g. gravity, centripetal and other forces asserted on the vehicle 105 from the trailer or otherwise). There are many types of mechanisms 120 such as ratchet and clamping devices that are typically manually tightened. For example, one end of the strap 115 can be connected to a fixed hook 125 that can be fixed to multiple slots 130 on the platform 110. The strap 115 can then be routed through an intermediate hook 135 also placed in one of the multiple slots 130 on the platform 110. The strap 115 can then be connected to a shaft 140 of the mechanism 120. Current ratchet 145 and pawl 150 mechanisms are implemented to tighten the strap 115 around the shaft.